MY BAEKHYUN
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: hubungan Kris dan Baekhyun sebagai couple favorit kampus terancam berakhir hanya karena kebohongan konyol Sehun dan Baekhyun yang dengan konyolnya percaya akan kebohongan itu. KrisBaek! a lill bit comedy


Tittle: MY BAEKHYUN

Main pair: KrisBaek

Rate: T

Genre: YAOI, romance

**KrisBaek**

"duizhang..."

"apa?"

"aku lelah..."

"istirahat saja.." Byun Baekhyun manyun. Ah, lihat saja bibir itu sungguh merah dan menggoda. Tapi bagi Kris itu lebih seperti buah cherry yang manis ketika di cicipi. Cukup, hentikan fantasi yang menyenangkan ini. Lihat situasi... mereka sedang berada di hutan tropis dan melakukan perkemahan.

"duizhang, bisa berikan botol air itu? jangan di monopoli" Kris memang dipanggil duizhang karena dia itu ketua organisasi di kampusnya. Duizhang yang berarti pemimpin itu sungguh cocok untuknya. Kris pemimpin yang baik dan tegas. Pria blasteran cina-kanada itu memberikan botol air minum pada sahabat satu negaranya yang sama-sama terdampar di negeri penghasil ginseng terbesar, Zhang Yixing.

"ada apa? Sedikit sulit menentukan mana posisi yang tepat untuk tenda 'solo'mu?" sindir Yixing yang lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Lay. Kris menatap Lay dengan terkekeh "aku tidak akan tidur sendiri.. kau pikir aku tipe yang egois?"

"bukankah biasanya begitu?"

"itu jika di rumah saja. Kau tau aku paling tidak suka ranjangku ditiduri orang lain"

"selain Byun Baekhyun?" sahut Lay yang sepersekian detik setelah mengatakan hal itu mulutnya langsung saja dibekap oleh Kris. "jangan bicara keras-keras.. semua tahu aku dan Baekhyun hanya pacaran. Tidak ada adegan ranjang sama sekali selama kami pacaran, mengerti?" Lay mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya.

"cih.. masih saja membohongi orang dengan berkata bahwa duizhang sepertimu menjalani pacaran yang sehat dengan Baekhyun" lagi-lagi seringaian itu Lay tampakkan. Kris ingin saja memukulnya sampai babak belur, tapi mengingat sahabatnya itu memiliki penyakit kelainan darah dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"diamlah"

"apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan? Kau mencium leher Lay ya?" Oh Sehun, si mahasiswa tingkat dua itu menatap mereka dengan sarkatis. Kris dan Lay saling bertatapan. Apanya yang mencium? Oh mungkin dari posisi Sehun, mereka seakan terlihat sedang berciuman mungkin.

"Kris berselingkuh? Kau berselingkuh ya?!" Sehun sumringah. Senyumnya terkembang... semua tahu benar dia akan sesenang itu jika hubungan Kris dan Baekhyun merenggang sedikit saja. Lalu dia akan melakukan hal yang tidak akan diduga-duga. "aku tidak selingkuh bodoh!" Kris memukul belakang kepala juniornya itu. Sehun tidak peduli, dia berlari menjauhi Kris dan Lay lalu berteriak-teriak girang. Semua memerhatikannya aneh

"YEAH! KRIS SELINGKUH! KRIS DAN BAEKHYUN AKAN PUTUS! BAEKHYUN JADI MILIKKU!" semua menggeleng kepala.

"apa Baekhyun akan dengar teriakan konyolnya?" tanya Lay sedikit khawatir. "tidak.. dia baru saja kembali dari sungai sepertinya" tunjuk Kris kearah kekasihnya yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama temannya yang lain dan mungkin benar, baru saja kembali dari sungai karena dua temannya membawa panci yang berisikan air.

"kurasa Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu kali ini" Lay pergi setelah menepuk pelan dada sahabatnya. Kris mengangguk mengerti

**KRISBAEK**

"apa lagi yang kau lakukan kali ini?" tanya Kim Jongin mahasiswa tingkat dua berkulit tan eksotis memerhatikan sahabat bodohnya berdiri diatas batu besar, kali ini sedang berlangsung acara api unggun. Sebagian mulai menarik perhatian pada Sehun yang sudah seperti orang ingin bunuh diri.

"turunlah, Oh Sehun.. jangan berbuat bodoh dengan menarik perhatian kakak senior kita" sahabatnya yang bernama Moonkyu juga mengingatkan. Jongin dan Moonkyu mengingatkan dengan lembut. Demi apapun, mereka tidak ingin menanggung malu karena kelakuan bodoh Sehun yang ke sekian kalinya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Yang dipanggil tiba-tiba tersedak air sodanya. Semua menoleh kearah Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun termasuk junior cadel yang lumayan asyik diajak berteman. Hanya saja mereka tidak suka jika Sehun sudah menunjukan sikap percaya dirinya. Apalagi kalau soal merebut hati Baekhyun. Jongin dan Moonkyu menyerah. Mereka bergabung ke perapian.

"ingatkan aku untuk tidak menyapanya lagi.." ujar Moonkyu berbisik.

"tentu.. ingatkan aku juga untuk menagih hutang-hutangku padanya" balas Jongin dengan berbisik juga.

"sopan kah kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel sunbae atau hyung?!" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima. Ini lagi.. semua melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini bukannya marah, tapi malah makin imut. Lihat tubuh pendeknya yang berkacak pinggang dan berdiri tegak seakan benar-benar marah. Mereka tertawa melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Kris ketar-ketir sendiri. Dia merasa Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini. Bayangkan, ini sedang acara perkemahan. Astaga, junior itu harus diberi pelajaran juga.. setelah ini tidak ada lagi duizhang yang ramah pada junior Oh Sehun

"JADILAH KEKASIHKUUU!" Sehun teriak sekencang-kencangnya. Semua makin terbahak. Jongin dan Moonkyu sibuk makan. Kris memandang Baekhyun yang menganga.

"KAU TAHU, KEKASIHMU YANG BERNAMA KRIS ITU... SELINGKUH DENGAN LAY!" sepertinya Sehun memang tidak suka memanggil semua seniornya dengan embel-embel. Semua terdiam dan memandang kearah Kris dan Lay, termasuk Baekhyun. Mulut Baekhyun masih terbuka lebar. Tapi matanya tidak.. masih tetap sipit, meski Baekhyun berusaha melotot. Butuh bantuan eyeliner...

Sehun menampakkan senyum bangganya. Ah betapa dia yakin ini akan berhasil.

"tidak! Jangan salah paham, Baek... kau tahu anak itu selalu saja begini. Berusaha mencari-cari kesalahan Kris, agar kau membencinya" Lay menjelaskan dengan berusaha tenang. Ini menarik.. semua memang membutuhkan sedikit hiburan saat acara api unggun.

"tapi... apa benar?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja penasaran. Mungkin saja ucapan si junior bodoh itu benar kan?

"benar! Aku melihatnya! Kris membekap mulut Lay, dan dia mencium leher Lay dengan leluasa! Cih!"

"benarkah itu, Kris?" Baekhyun menatap Kris penuh tuntutan. Kris memijat keningnya. Apa pula tiba-tiba Baekhyun jadi mudah percaya pada si Oh Sehun itu? Baekhyun butuh kejelasan, dia mendekati Kyungsoo, sahabatnya "apa kau melihatnya? Apa kau melihat pacarku berbuat begitu?" Kyungsoo yang notabene matanya sudah besar, kini lebih membesar lagi ketika Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah yang merah dihadapannya.

"a-aku tidak lihat, Baekhyun.." jawabnya yang demi apapun, itu jujur dari lubuk hati. Baekhyun kini menghampiri Chanyeol "apa kau melihatnya?"

"a-aku lihat sih... tapi aku berpikir mungkin mereka ti-tidak begitu..." jawab Chanyeol sedikit berbisik. Dia melirik Kris dan Lay yang menatap dirinya seperti preman-preman bersiap baku hantam kapan saja. Chanyeol menunduk, Memukuli mulutnya sendiri yang terbiasa jujur... bahkan dia jujur pada ibunya ketika melihat ayahnya yang sering menggoda gadis SMA. Hidup memang ironis..

"Kris..." Baekhyun memandang Kris. Kris membuang muka... sudahlah, sepertinya Baekhyun percaya akan kata-kata Sehun.

"bisakah ini lebih di dramatisir lagi? Misalnya Baekhyun langsung melompat ke sungai... atau Kris yang menangis memohon didepan Baekhyun?" sahut mahasiswa tingkat tiga, Bang Yongguk dengan wajah bosannya. Disampingnya si cantik Kim Himchan mengangguk antusias. Semua merasakan aura membunuh dari tiga pemeran utama, Kris, Baekhyun, dan Lay.

"abaikan sejoli itu. mereka sedang terangsang mungkin" sahut Shindong dengan kepala menunduk. Yongguk dan Himchan menatap pria berbadan tambun itu kesal. Padahal mereka Cuma ingin menonton acara yang menurut mereka ini harus ada klimaksnya.

"cukup! Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar!" Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan acara api unggun itu. mereka terdiam. Sang duizhang pun begitu. Dia pergi begitu saja... Lay kini pusing. Pasalnya, dia adalah orang yang pasti disangka menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan Kris dan Baekhyun. Si duizhang dan si bocah sd memang pasangan favorit. Banyak yang suka dengan hubungan mereka.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Kau mau kemana?!" Sehun berteriak putus asa melihat Baekhyun yang pergi menjauh. "bah! Harusnya dia lari kearahku dan memelukku! Bah! Bah!" Sehun menendang-nendang batu besar itu dengan kesal. Sementara acara api unggun itu berlanjut dengan para mahasiswa tingkat tiga yang berjoget heboh.

**KRISBAEK**

Seketika pasangan favorit di kampus, Si duizhang tampan dan si bocah sd imut menjadi buah bibir yang menyebar luas kemana-mana. Ini bukan lagi soal Baekhyun yang memberikan coklat spesial atau Kris yang mencium pipi Baekhyun di kafetaria atau soal Baekhyun yang memeluk lengan Kris ketika berjalan beriringan. Tapi ini soal PUTUS! Ya, putusnya dua sejoli primadona kampus itu.

Dan mau tidak mau, si mahasiswa tingkat dua Oh Sehun juga menjadi buah bibir yang tak kalah meledaknya. Sedikit yang mendukungnya dan banyak yang menghujatnya.

"dasar cadel kurang ajar! Beraninya dia pada senior seperti itu!"

"ini semua karna si bocah bodoh itu! lihat wajahnya yang autis itu!"

"dia pikir dia bisa menggantikan posisi duizhang yang sempurna di sisi Baekhyun? Cih, dasar rambut pelangi!"

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya mendengar hujatan-hujatan itu. "kenapa jadi kau yang risih? Mereka memaki Sehun, bukan dirimu" ujar sahabatnya, Do Kyungsoo. "tetap saja.. itu masih berhubungan dengan diriku dan Kris" Kyungsoo menghela napas. Dia mengusap punggung sahabatnya. "memangnya kau percaya dengan ocehan si Sehun itu?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat hati Baekhyun bergemuruh. Bagaimana ya... dia selama ini melihat kedekatan Kris dan Lay yang mungkin diluar batas wajar. Tapi selama ini dia menutupi prasangka buruknya. Apa lagi Kris dan Lay juga satu rumah. Lay menumpang di rumah si duizhang itu. pengecualian jika Baekhyun sedang menginap. Lay tersingkir dengan sendirinya...

"aku... tidak tahu" Baekhyun menunduk. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir.

"gila, ini sungguh gila" tiba-tiba Junmyeon datang dan menatap Baekhyun "aku melihat duizhang yang lebih banyak marah-marah hari ini... sekarang aku melihatmu yang tiba-tiba saja jadi pendiam"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Sekali saja ada gosip yang tidak enak menerpa hubungannya dan Kris, seketika semua orang jadi ikut repot dan merasa gemas. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia dan Kris dianggap pasangan serasi dan favorit. Mungkin itulah yang namanya ironi kehidupan..

"Junmyeon, jangan ajak Baekhyun untuk bercanda" Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik. Junmyeon menatap tak percaya "astaga, aku hanya sedang mengatakan apa yang aku lihat" Kyungsoo kembali diam. Dia melihat Baekhyun yang cemberut. Dia sangat tahu kalau Baekhyun begitu sayang pada Kris.

"melihat keadaan mereka yang seperti ini aku jadi seperti sedang mendengarkan lagu BoA" bisik Junmyeon lagi. Kyungsoo menoleh "lagunya yang mana?" sedikit malas menanggapi Junmyeon yang terkadang berlebihan "disturbance"

"benar juga sih" kata Kyungsoo. Junmyeon mengangguk meyakinkan... Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Apa yang sedang Kris lakukan saat ini? Apa benar dia jadi lebih suka marah-marah? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa maagnya kambuh lagi? Aaaaakkkhhh dia pusing!

**KRISBAEK**

"duizhang, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kinerjamu jadi hancur begini?" tanya Luhan, anggota organisasinya. Pria cantik itu seharian ini menerima cercaan dari Kris. Sekarang saatnya dia menyerca balik.

"jangan ganggu aku"

"haahh.. apa ini soal pacarmu?"

"menurutmu?"

"ayolah... pacarmu itu yang bodoh. Mau saja dibohongi si cadel!"

"Baekhyun tidak bodoh!"

"buktinya dia percaya pada Sehun, yang jelas-jelas berbohong! Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau mau putus ya dengan Baekhyun?"

"tutup mulutmu, Xi Luhan! Dan jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

"tapi karena masalah ini, kinerjamu jadi berantakan!" mereka terdiam. Luhan mengatur napasnya. Dia bangga bisa membentak sang duizhang... balas dendam memuaskan memang.

"aku mencintainya... aku mencintai Baekhyun-ku"

**KRISBAEK**

"apa kau lihat-lihat rambut kemoceng!" Sehun menerima banyak cercaan hari ini. Dia manyun dan berusaha sabar... kelihatannya dia benar-benar sukses membuat couple favorit kampus putus, dan sukses juga membuat fans-fans dari couple itu mengamuk padanya.

"bagaimana? Masih mau merebut Baekhyun itu?" tanya Jongin yang berjalan dengannya. Moonkyu sepertinya benar-benar tidak mau dekat-dekat Sehun dulu. Dan sepertinya benar-benar malu akan kelakuan Sehun.

"masih! Aku tidak akan menyerah!" Sehun berlari dan langsung duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang masih setia di kafetaria bersama Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon.

"Byun Baekhyun... jadilah pacarku" katanya dengan wajah tampan, yang sampai kapanpun tidak ada yang mau mengakuinya. Baekhyun menatapnya aneh. Junmyeon segera menyambit Sehun menggunakan sendok, namun Kyungsoo menahannya.

Kyungsoo melihat Luhan yang kebetulan juga lewat. Luhan melotot melihat junior cadelnya itu kembali beraksi.

"panggil duizhang, supaya Sehun diberi pelajaran!" kata Kyungsoo lewat telepati dengan Luhan. Luhan mengangguk. Dia kembali ke ruangan organisasi.

"duizhang! Pacarmu digoda Sehun! Kau harus bisa mempertahankan Baekhyun!" katanya dengan napas terengah. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga...

"Baekhyun sudah benci padaku. Tidak mungkin aku muncul dihadapannya sekarang"

PLAK!

"MANUSIA KELAINAN DARAH, UNTUK APA KAU MENAMPARKU?!" bentak Kris pada Lay yang sudah memerah menahan amarah. Luhan yang mengaduh ketika pipi itu di tampar telak.

"DENGAN KAU BERANGGAPAN SEPERTI ITU... MAKA GOSIP KITA YANG BERSELINGKUH AKAN SEMAKIN MELEBAR, WU YI FAN!" bentak Lay balik. "TAPI TIDAK USAH MENAMPARKU! IBUKU SAJA TIDAK PERNAH!"

"INI HUKUMAN UNTUKMU YANG SELALU BERPIKIR LAMBAN!"

"AKU TIDAK LAMBAN! KAU YANG LAMBAN!"

"KAU PENGECUT!"

"AKU BUKAN PENGECUT!"

"KALAU BEGITU KELUARLAH DAN TEMUI BAEKHYUNMU! KATAKAN KAU MASIH MENCINTAINYA BODOH!"

"AKU MEMANG MENCINTAINYA! DAN AKU TIDAK BODOH! HAAARRRHHH!" Kris keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Lay dan Luhan. Luhan sudah menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan kapas sedari tadi "apa kalian harus berubah jadi tarzan dulu agar Kris mau kembali pada pacarnya?" tanya Luhan lemas.

"itu metode terampuh, Bo Xian"

**KRISBAEK**

"dan ketika kegelapan itu menghilang... muncul lah sesosok malaikat cantik yang bibirnya begitu merona, dengan wajah yang putih, serta tubuhnya yang indah... itu dirimu, Byun Baekhyun"

Pembacaan puisi dadakan yang dilakukan oleh Oh Sehun diatas meja kafetaria membuat semua mengalihkan perhatian kepada dirinya. Jongin dan Moonkyu tidak akan terdeteksi keberadaannya jika saat seperti ini terjadi. Sehun sendirian dengan kelakuan memalukannya. Banyak yang ingin segera menyambitnya dengan benda apa saja..

Baekhyun sudah menangis sedari tadi. Dia menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkannya, dan Junmyeon hanya mendengarkan musik.

"Byun Baekhyun... jadilah─"

BUGH!

"...pacarku... uhuk! Aakkhh.." Sehun merintih di lantai. Rahangnya terasa seperti akan patah. Kris menatapnya dingin. Benar, tidak ada lagi duizhang yang ramah pada junior Oh Sehun. Baekhyun masih menangis. Kyungsoo yang notabene matanya sudah besar, kini semakin membesar melihat peristiwa naas yang terjadi pada Sehun barusan. Junmyeon berpose kemenangan.

"ya benar! Pukul saja terus! Hajar!"

"rasakan kau rambut pelangi!"

"dasar junior menyebalkan!"

"duizhang! Kami mendukungmu!"

Mereka antusias menonton adegan ini. Sehun berusaha berdiri. "kau bocah brengsek... tidak akan ku biarkan Baekhyun-ku jatuh ke tanganmu" kecam Kris dingin. Sehun melotot. Disaat begini dia butuh Jongin dan Moonkyu

"ta-tapi kau sudah selingkuh dengan Lay! Kau tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun!" tuding Sehun lagi.

PLAK!

Lay memukul belakang kepala Sehun "SIAPA YANG SELINGKUH BODOH?! AKU DAN KRIS ITU SAHABAT! KAMI TIDAK MUNGKIN BEGITU! LUHAN SAKSINYA!"

"iya benar!" sahut Luhan. Kris semakin heran, apa hari ini Lay memang sedang suka teriak-teriak?

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG PERSAHABATAN KAMI!" Sehun berlari. Dia kabur dan tidak mau berada di tempat itu lagi. Kris menghela napas. Semua yang ada disitu menyoraki Sehun dan menunggu apa yang akan Kris lalukan.

Kris menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih menangis dengan wajah yang ditelungkupkan. Dia mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Baekkie..." panggilnya dengan suara berat yang lembut.

Perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya berurai air mata. Ia menatap Kris memelas... demi apapun, wajah Baekhyun sungguh lucu saat ini. "Kris..." Kris mengangkat dua alisnya. Semua makin gemas dengan couple favorit kampus itu.

"...telingaku sakit mendengar puisi bodoh itu..." Kris tersenyum lega dan memeluk Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun terkekeh dan seakan tak mau melepaskan Kris. Para mahasiswa itu berteriak seperti sudah kelulusan saja. Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan dan memeluk Junmyeon.

"aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ku..." bisik Kris di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk "aku juga mencintaimu, Kris... sangat mencintaimu.." mereka merenggangkan pelukan dan Kris perlahan mencium bibir ranum Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun merona dan membalas ciuman Kris. Kris memagut dengan lembut dan Baekhyun mengusap pipi Kris-nya itu. seringaian keduanya tercipta diantara ciuman itu.

"aku terharu Bo Xian..." ucap Lay. "memangnya aku tidak?" Luhan malah sudah mengusap air matanya kasar. Dia pria, dia manly! Tidak boleh menangis... seperti itulah yang dia terapkan dalam hati.

Kris dan Baekhyun kembali berpelukkan. Kris tak pernah bisa melepas Baekhyunnya.

END

Mind to review? Thanks


End file.
